Naley
Naley is the fan-given name to the relationship between Nathan Scott ''and Haley James Scott. ''Nathan and Haley officially began their relationship in the eighth episode of the first season. Haley started tutoring Nathan in math to annoy Lucas, but Nathan started falling for Haley and they got married at the tender age of 16 after starting a stable relationship. Despite many obstacles, including Nathan's parents, third parties and their always conflicting dreams, they're still happily married in the latest season. These high school sweethearts have managed to stay together through life's ups and downs, and because of this they're considered by many to be the core couple of the show. Timeline Season 1 In the first season of One Tree Hill, Nathan and Haley's relationship start out being a way for Nathan to get to Lucas, but soon after Haley agrees to tutor Nathan in Math, they fall for each other and start a relationship despite their different dreams, ambitions and personalities. Nathan has problems with his bullying father, Dan, and the first conflict between them happens when Nathan bends under the pressure to perform well for the basketball team and he leads to amphetamines to up his game. The drugs backfire on him, though, and he collapses on the court. After being released from the hospital, Nathan goes to Haley's house and tell her he needs her. After his parents divorce and Nathan is left in the middle, Nathan becomes emancipated and gets his own apartment. Haley feels pressured to have sex with Nathan even though he is trying hard not to push her because she is a virgin. So when she borrows his laptop and finds porn and screen caps from Peyton's web cam in where she is undressing, Haley confronts Nathan and they fight about it. Nathan then goes to her house and waits outside in the pouring rain when he realizes she isn't home. Haley comes home and sees Nathan; they make up and Nathan ends up asking Haley to marry him. When Lucas stops by Nathan's apartment to say goodbye to Haley since he's leaving with Keith to go to Charleston, he realizes Haley slept with Nathan and confronts her about it but then learns they married the night before. Season 2 They have her first wedding. Haley and Nathan's marraige is tested when Haley finds out that Michelle Branch wants her to go on tour and persue her singing career. Haley then tells Nathan that she is tired of being the dependable one and wants to do something for herself and promises him it will not end their relationship if she goes. Haley then admits to the kiss she shared with Chris Keller and Nathan walks out. Haley is brought to tears as Nathan threatens the end of their relationship. That night, Nathan changes his mind and returns home to make up with Haley, but it is too late. She leaves to go on tour with the Wreckers and Chris Keller. Haley finds out Nathan has been in a car accident and decides to leave the tour for her husband. She receives a call off him and tells him that she is coming home. Nathan tells her not to bother as he is okay and that they both need to chase their dreams. Haley tries to argue against it, but Nathan tells her he does not want her to come home and hangs up, leaving Haley devastated. After finding the annulment papers hiding in Lucas' bag, Nathan packs to leave for High Flyers camp. As he goes to leave, he finds Haley standing at the door and returning to Tree Hill after deciding that her marriage was more important than her music. Season 3 Nathan proposes to Haley again. They have a second wedding. Season 4 Haley and Nathan have her first child a son who name: James Lucas Scott. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Shortly after Nathan has gone away to basketball camp, Haley finds Clay and Quinn shot in their bedroom. Nathan hurries home and the couple spend the first couple of episodes at the hospital, hoping for Clay and Quinn's full recovery. Nathan's doctor lets him know that his back is getting worse and he decides to quit playing professional basketball to be home with Jamie and Haley through her second pregnancy. Nathan later joins Clay's agency as a fellow agent and becomes the agent of a football player, Troy Jameson. Haley volunteers at the crisis center where she soon is in contact with a women who's perspective on life has been darkened, but who has an amazing talent in singing and songwriting, and Haley succeeds in getting Erin Macree to sign at Red Bedroom Records. They have a second child Lydia Bob Scott. Memorable episodes 1x08 - Nathan and Haley's first kiss. 1x19 - Nathan and Haley say 'I love you' for the first time. 3x18 - Nathan proposes to Haley for the second time. 3x22 - Naley's second wedding. 4x22- Born of her first child James Lucas Scott. 8x18- Born of her second child Lydia Bob Scott. Trivia *The couple's nickname "Naley" has also been used several times in dialogues on the show. Brooke was the one to "make it up". Category:Pairings